


Я здесь

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Мне не хватило сцены с объятиями Тора и Локи в фильме "Тор: Рагнарёк", поэтому я дописала её сама. Финал фильма глазами Локи.





	Я здесь

Локи совершенно не задевают слова Тора о том, что он мечтал биться с ним рука об руку, боготворил и считал способным на большее.

Нет, точно не задевают, глупости какие, мало ли что там себе болтает Тор, и вообще, надо разобраться с охраной и морально подготовиться к унизительной роли метательного снаряда. Гнусно, конечно, но это окупится сторицей: совсем скоро Грандмастер вышлет за беглецами своих людей, а дуэль с нахальной валькирией будет выиграна, надо только подать сигнал.

«Было очень просто заманить тебя в эту ловушку, брат, — самодовольно усмехается Локи. — Когда же ты уже…»

Додумывать эту мысль ему приходится уже лёжа на полу, корчась от пронизывающих тело разрядов из дисциплинарного диска, который недалекий братец умудрился-таки прилепить ему на спину.

«Тор!»

Выкрикнуть его имя вдогонку у Локи не получается — горло сведено спазмом, дышать и то больно; перевернуться, чтобы хотя бы подползти к пульту, — тоже. Всё, что ему остаётся, — это беспомощно наблюдать за тем, как угоняет собственность Грандмастера брат, в кои-то веки проявивший хитрость и умение думать наперёд.

«Тор…»

Кричать уже нет смысла — прогулочный крейсер скрылся из виду. Самое время поразмыслить о том, что делать дальше, после того, как сюда кто-то зайдет. Впрочем, подать сигнал тревоги он успел, так что это зачтётся. Ну и планета Сакаар действительно прекрасно подходит ему, есть где развернуться, тем более теперь, когда после революции хаоса стало больше. Райское место для умеющих наслаждаться жизнью и ловить рыбку в мутной воде.

Перспективы воодушевляют, будущее выглядит довольно многообещающим, от разрядов хоть и больно, но не так чтобы невыносимо, и…

Появление революционеров подкидывает Локи куда более привлекательную идею.

— Похоже, вам срочно нужен предводитель, — с чувством собственного достоинства предлагает Локи, умудряясь даже здесь, едва поднявшись с пола, выглядеть царём.

Это уже после, во время полета через Клоаку дьявола, задав курс и уединившись в одной из кают, он будет долго разглядывать себя в зеркале, упираясь кулаками в столик с выпивкой и едва сдерживая ярость.

— Прекратил рост, значит? Закостенел?

Хрясь!

От броска в стену бутылка разлетается вдребезги, и это оказывается гораздо приятнее, чем когда её разбивают над твоей головой. Воодушевившись, Локи швыряет вторую бутылку, за ней — третью.

— Предсказуемым стал?

Сложно оскорбить сильнее бога хитрости и озорства!

Опрокинув поднос с остатками выпивки на пол, Локи поворачивается спиной к зеркалу и, присев на край столика, скрещивает руки на груди. Ярость отступает на второй план, уступив место желанию доказать, удивить, сделать то, чего от него уже перестали ждать. Бог не должен вести жизнь мелкого фокусника на забытой всеми планетке, что бы там ни говорил героический сводный брат.

В каюту заходит каменный громила, чьего имени Локи так и не удосужился узнать.

— Мы подлетаем к выходу из портала.

— Приготовиться к бою, — командует Локи. — И ждите приказа. 

Проводив взглядом громилу, он надевает рогатый шлем, чувствуя готовность воевать.  
*** 

Геройство — это несложно. Местами — приятно, как когда на тебя с надеждой смотрят перепуганные жители Асгарда, а ты можешь, объявив себя спасителем, адресовать им нынче популярную у землян фразу: «Соскучились по мне?».

Местами — обыденно и шумно, как когда ты сражаешься с поднятой сестрицей нечистью на мосту, давая мирным жителям шанс погрузиться в корабль и уцелеть.

Местами — немного странно и как-то даже тепло, особенно если на тебя с одобрением смотрит твой брат, а ты исполняешь его желание биться плечом к плечу против врагов, рядом с вами другие героические существа, и ты, в кои-то веки вовсе не думая о предательстве, сражаешься на правильной стороне. 

А местами и рискованно, всё же не каждый день возрождаешь огромного демона (в случае чего — может, и зачтётся), а потом возвращаешься на корабль и наблюдаешь, кому же удастся уцелеть.

Быть героем — значит чувствовать азарт, а после — глубокое удовлетворение от самого факта участия в борьбе за правое дело, вот только почему-то вместо него, глядя на разрушаемый демоном Асгард, Локи думает лишь о том, что его провели.

Провели, развели, взяли на слабо, сделали как несмышлёного мальчишку, и кто — собственный туповатый брат!

Это Тор вычислил, что он попытается его сдать. Тор затеял сентиментальный разговор в лифте и прилепил дисциплинарный диск, при этом внушив мысль о том, что разочаровался в нём из-за слишком мелких помыслов, Тор вызвал желание совершить что-то значимое. Тор… спровоцировал на геройство.

И ведь знал, знал же, что Локи не устоит, угонит корабль и явится в нужный час!

«Ты становишься предсказуемым, брат», — вновь звучит в голове у Локи, когда он видит, как зелёный монстр в прыжке забирает Тора и валькирию с моста.

— Я никогда не был предсказуемым для тебя.

Это странное, очень новое и непривычное чувство — уважение не только к силе и пусть пустоголовой, но всё же храбрости Тора, но ещё и к его уму. К способности думать головой, полагаться на неё, а не только на силу и молот. Конечно, нет никакой гарантии, что это не разовая акция, — и Локи это отлично понимает, но всё-таки...

Всё-таки.

Он ждет, когда место, где был Асгард, останется позади, и идёт в соседнюю каюту к брату. И это тоже не совсем привычно — поступать так, зная, что тебя не будут ни в чём обвинять, поскольку ты повёл себя, как герой. Ну а наклейка на глазу Тору действительно идёт.

— Видно, мой брат не такой уж и пропащий.

«Ну да, повёлся, как мальчишка».

— Возможно.

— Спасибо. Будь ты здесь, я бы тебя даже обнял, — говорит Тор, привычно швыряя то, что попалось под руку, для проверки на иллюзию.

И в этот раз Локи это «что-то» ловит.

— Я здесь. 

Тор улыбается — по-мальчишески, солнечно, как в те далёкие времена, когда они были ещё детьми. Это слишком сентиментально, у Локи мелькает желание уйти, но любопытство пересиливает, и он остается на месте. И смотрит — с ожиданием и вызовом — исполнит ли Тор своё обещание. После всего-то!

Тор усмехается и идёт прямиком к нему, чтобы стиснуть в крепких объятиях, с лёгкостью подняв с пола, и очень долго не выпускает из рук.

— Можно уже поставить обратно, — аккуратно намекает Локи, когда объятия затягиваются. 

— Ты всё же прилетел, — довольно выдыхает Тор, даже не подумав ослабить хватку.

— Да, причём на более подходящем корабле, чем ты, и вывез весь наш народ. Поставь. Меня.

— Мой брат спас нас всех, — Тор расплывается в улыбке от уха до уха.

Локи шевелит болтающимися ногами, упирается ладонями в его плечи, пытается высвободиться, но всё тщетно. Ему не хочется прибегать к помощи кинжалов, однако… он очень к этому близок.

— То, что ты меня обнимаешь, не помешает мне воткнуть нож тебе в спину. Просто напоминание, — предупреждает он.

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

Потискав брата ещё немного, Тор всё-таки ставит его, слегка помятого, обратно на пол: 

— Мы же теперь в одной лодке, брат. 

— Когда это меня останавливало? — фыркает Локи, одёргивая одежду, и на всякий случай делает крохотный шаг назад.

— Мы бились с тобой вместе, рука об руку, вышли против неё на том мосту и… — воодушевленно подняв руки, напоминает Тор.

— Всё, как ты хотел, в своих давних мечтаниях, — кивает Локи. — Кстати, отличный план, брат.

— Что за план? — хмурится Тор.

— Тот, в котором ты провоцируешь меня рассказами о былых временах, чтобы я полетел следом и не позволил тебе бесславно сгинуть.

— Что? О чём ты?

— Я оценил его, правда, — улыбается Локи, подходя к нему. — Вся эта комбинация с сожалениями о несбывшихся желаниях, снисходительное похлопывание по спине, чтобы прилепить дисциплинарный диск. Ловко придумано. Я впечатлён.

Тор вскидывается от возмущения, крепко морщит лоб, открывает рот, чтобы начать возражать, убеждать в своей искренности, но… в итоге так и не произносит ни слова. Ему даже хватает совести ненадолго отвести взгляд и виновато пожать плечами.

Улыбаться Локи не перестаёт, а потому после паузы Тор говорит вовсе не то, что собирался изначально:

— Правда, впечатлён?

— Очень, — подтверждает Локи. — Для твоего ума это…

— Так, стоп! Оскорблять не смей. В кои-то веки мы разговариваем, как братья, Локи! И ты решил испортить нам такой момент?!

— Да.

— Локи…

— Но так и быть, не буду, — Локи поднимает руки, сдаваясь. — К тому же у нас есть более неотложные дела.

— Это какие?

— Мы зависли на месте, Тор. В зале собрался народ, и все ждут, куда ты, царь Асгарда, проложишь курс.

— Что, не станешь оспаривать трон? — недоверчиво спрашивает Тор. — Ты же привел этот корабль в мрачный час, спас народ от гибели, забрал нас всех!

— И ты теперь готов отдать мне титул, преклонить колено предо мной?

— Да! — уверенно отвечает Тор, отчего Локи разом перестаёт улыбаться, уставившись на брата с откровенным недоверием на лице.

Если бы он только знал, что добиться этого так легко, погеройствовал бы уже давно.

— Ты — истинный спаситель Асгарда, брат! — громко и очень пафосно объявляет Тор, положив руку ему на плечо.

Нервно покосившись на неё, Локи тут же отступает.

— Э-э… нет. В смысле, там был не только я, и…

— Прими же свою награду, свой народ!

Локи делает ещё шаг назад.

— С этим я бы пока повременил.

— Взойди на трон!

— Не думаю, что сейчас подходящий момент, — нервно потирает руки Локи, пока не упирается спиной в закрытую дверь. — И вообще… — он пытается выкрутиться. — Народ всё-таки ждёт тебя.

Несколько секунд они вглядываются друг другу в глаза, затем Локи вздыхает, поняв, что его едва не провели снова, а Тор, посерьезнев, протягивает ему руку. 

— Я многому у тебя научился, брат. Встанешь у трона рядом со мной?

— Я бы предпочёл место за кулисами, — возражает Локи, отвечая на рукопожатие. — Но иногда… в церемониальных целях можно и так.

Он поворачивается к двери и открывает её.

— Народ ждёт, Тор. Не медли.

Локи уходит с гордо поднятой головой, вполне довольный встречей и собой, а ещё тем, что преисполненный собственной важности брат больше ничего не швыряет ему вслед.


End file.
